


Happy Birthday, Garrett

by kickthemorgan



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, god i love andrew and garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthemorgan/pseuds/kickthemorgan
Summary: It’s Garrett’s birthday and Shane has the perfect present, but of course, that present involves Andrew





	Happy Birthday, Garrett

Garrett’s birthday was right around the corner and Shane had no idea what to do for him. Everyone was sitting at the table, Morgan was on her phone scrolling through instagram, Ryland was doing something on his laptop, Garrett was eating, and Shane was internally panicking.

“What do you want for your birthday?” he suddenly asked the happy boy sitting next to him, Garrett smiled and shrugged, “I really don’t want anything, Shane.” 

Shane let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, Garrett laughed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the front door opening. Shane noticed Garrett’s face light up as Andrew walked in wearing his normal attire and sat his bag down by the door.

“Hey, Andrew!” Garrett smiled wide at the red head, “Hey, guys.” Andrew smiled back and joined everyone at the table. 

It was obvious Garrett had something for Andrew, not sure what it was, but it was something. Shane figured it out the first time Garrett told Shane about Andrew, how he would smile wide and know every little thing about Andrew as best friends would do. And it was pretty obvious when they were filming Andrew’s blind date video. Everyone was somehow oblivious to it but Shane.

And just like that, the perfect birthday present popped to Shane’s head. He just had to get Andrew to agree to it, that wouldn’t be too hard though.

The group parted from the table, Morgan and Garrett were now sitting on the couch watching youtube videos, Ryland was upstairs and Shane caught Andrew as he walked out the bathroom, “Oh-oh my god.” Andrew chuckled, startled by Shane standing outside the door.

“Are you getting Garrett something for his birthday?” Shane asked, slightly whispering although he had no reason to, “Yeah.” Andrew answered, sounding a bit confused. Shane didn’t really care what he was getting Garrett, it was probably some stupid Harry Potter shit, Shane just needed to do get Andrew to do something for him. 

“Okay, so, I have a great idea for his birthday,” Shane started, talking with his hands, “Oh no,” Andrew laughed a bit, “No, but it’s a good idea!” Shane confirmed for the boy, Andrew nodded, gesturing for Shane to continue.

“Alright, so, I was thinking that since Garrett hasn’t really found the right guy for him yet and he’s kind of lonely that I would set up a little cozy date for him on his birthday,” Shane smiled, “Wait, you’re gonna take Garrett on a date?” Andrew asked, seeming a little taken aback, Shane inhaled deeply and bluntly let out a simple ‘no’

“I was wondering since you’re his best friend and almost the closest to his type, you would be his date?” Shane squinted, nervous for the answer, “Okay.” andrew smiled, easily agreeing to be Garrett’s date.

“Really?” Shane placed his hand on his chest, “Sure,” Andrew grinned at Shane, “He’s my best friend and I just want him to have a good birthday so i’m down.” 

“Okay,” Shane clapped his hands together, “Okay,” he repeated with a smile and walked away.

 

— few days later, June 15, 2018 —

 

“Guys!” Shane held the camera to his face, and zoomed in as he said ‘guys’, “I have something big planned today,” he continued and explained how it was Garrett’s birthday and Andrew is on his way over to be ready for the date.

They had a new camera man to film to video so Andrew could get ready. Morgan found out what was going on yesterday and was standing with Andrew and Shane talking about how it was gonna go through.

There was a pretty decent sized blanket fort that covered the living room, the blanket draped over the tv, so the tv was on the inside of the fort and over a table that they had moved into there. Blankets and pillows were sprawled out on the floor inside of the fort, random packs of candy, a bowl of popcorn, and two sodas were on the floor inside the fort, and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone displayed on the tv.

Andrew changed into grey sweatpants and his iconic elf with a ribbon hoodie. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Shane paced around waiting for Garrett to get here. Shane had told Garrett before hand to wear comfortable clothing. “I’m so fucking nervous, and i’m not even the one going on the date,” Shane threw his hands in the air, Morgan was in the back, hugging Tyler, with a smile plastered on her face.

“This is gonna be really cute actually.” Morgan exclaimed from the back, Ryland came downstairs like he had just woke up from a nap, a confused look passed his face once he saw the fort, “Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you what was going on.” Shane said and walked over to Ryland to explain.

Once Shane explained everything to Ryland, he ignored everything and asked Andrew what he was holding. Andrew looked down at the small yellow and black box in his hand, “It’s Garrett’s present.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what did you get him anyways?” Shane asked, “You’ll see.” Andrew smiled. Once a knock was heard on the door, Shane started to panic.

“Oh my god!” he shouted, “Wait, hand me the that shirt,” Shane pointed at the black shirt, Morgan handed it to him. He made his way to the door and took a deep breath. He slightly opened it so Garrett wouldn’t see the fort.

Garrett was wearing sweatpants and a Kill Bill shirt, he had a bright smile on his face, “Happy birthday, Garrett!” Shane smiled, “Now put this around your eyes.” he shoved the shirt towards Garrett’s chest, Garrett laughed, “Okay.”

He obliged and put the large black t shirt around his eyes so he couldn’t see anything. Shane made sure he couldn’t see anything then pulled Garrett in and guided him towards the fort. He stopped Garrett in front of Andrew, who was standing by the entrance of the fort. “3,” Shane counted down, “2,” Shane went to untie the shirt, “1,” Shane pulled the shirt from around the boys eyes.

Garrett was greeted by a comfortable looking Andrew facing him with a smile, and a huge ass fort behind him. “Garrett, may I take you on the best date of your life?” Andrew jokingly asked and opened the flap for the fort, asking Garrett to go inside, “What!?” Garrett had the biggest smile on his face, his hands on each cheek, “This is..this is so sweet.” Garrett chuckled, his face red as hell.

Shane let out a relived sign and looked at the camera, he popped his mouth which was followed by a “I love being Ellen,” and his iconic smile.

Garrett went to crawl inside the fort, half way in he gasped and looked back out and shouted, “There’s popcorn and Harry Potter!” then continued crawling in.

Andrew laughed and followed in after him. as the flap fell back down, shane looked at the camera and whispered, “I’m so happy,” 

Garrett was settled on the blankets inside the fort, Andrew settled beside him, “Are you cold?” Andrew asked Garrett, holding a soft blue blanket.

“I mean, I could be warmer.” Garrett giggled. Andrew wrapped the large blanket around the two boys, sharing warmth. Andrew pressed play on the movie and looked over at Garrett, blushing harder then he’s ever seen.

Muffled voices and giggles could he heard from outside the fort, Shane and Ryland were sitting at the table by the screen door, “They sound like they’re genuinely having a good time.” Ryland smiled, “I’m gonna cry. This is cute.” Shane whispered.

Halfway through the first movie, and half a bowl of popcorn later. The boys ended up laying on their stomachs, the blanket covering their backsides. Andrew grabbed the present from under his pillow and handed it to Garrett.

“Happy birthday,” Andrew smiled as he handed the gift over, Garrett took the box and smiled, “Andrew, you didn’t have to.” 

“I know, but you’re my best friend.” Andrew shrugged, Garrett took the top of the box and smiled at the gift he was looking at.

Andrew had gotten Garrett a necklace. The chain could be adjusted and had a small circle for the symbol. The circle had a Hufflepuff design on it. 

“Thank you so much, Andrew.” Garrett scoffed and ran his finger over the shiny circle, “Look on the back of it,” Andrew pointed out, Garrett turned the circle over and let out a small gasp at it,

best  
AS

Andrew pulled a necklace from inside his shirt, the same necklace with the same Hufflepuff design, he showed Garrett the back to clear up his confusion.

friends  
GW

They put the two necklaces together.

best friends  
AS GW

“Andrew,” Garrett whispered, slightly dragging the ‘w’ in his name. Andrew smiled at the beaming boy and realized he gave him the best birthday, he also realized how Garrett completed him.

“Can I ask you a question?” Andrew interrupted Garrett admiring his new present, Garrett looked at Andrew and nodded, “Do-do you like me? Like, more then friends?” Andrew forced out, immediately regretting it.

Garrett’s eyes went wide, “I, uh, I mean maybe?” Garrett said, more like a question, “Depends, would you react in a good way?” 

Andrew looked Garrett up and down, “Maybe,” he mocked Garrett and smirked, Garrett let out a quiet chuckle and looked down. Andrew smiled once more, letting out a relived sign. “Happy birthday, Garrett.” Andrew said once again, and to Garrett’s surprise, Andrew planted a small kiss to Garrett’s cheek.

Garrett turned his head so fast with a shocked and happy expression on his face, Andrew smiled back at him.

— next morning, June 16, 2018 —

 

Last night, Ryland and Shane had gone to bed while Andrew and Garrett continued with their Harry Potter date. They finished all the movies and were up for hours. Ryland made his way downstairs, early in the morning, maybe around 8am, to let the dogs out, he almost forget about the two boys downstairs. He slowly opened the flap to the fort, trying to not wake the boys, and was faced with the boys wrapped in the same blanket, their faces facing eachother, Andrew and Garrett gently holding hands but not really, if that makes sense, Andrew’s hat lightly tipped on Garrett’s head, and the Harry Potter theme song quietly playing on the tv. 

Ryland covered his mouth to keep himself from squealing and ran upstairs to wake up Shane, after some complaining, Shane finally made his way downstairs with Ryland and looked inside the fort, his eyes immediately went soft and he let out a soft ‘aw’

“Let’s let them sleep.” Shane whispered and went with Ryland to let the dogs out.

Andrew and Garrett slept till almost 1pm that day, happier then ever. And I think it’s safe to say that once they left to go back to their homes that afternoon, 

they were definitely more then best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> andrew and garrett would lowkey be cute together and there’s no fighting me on that


End file.
